Bloody Roses
by CynthiaaRosee
Summary: "How are you here..." "Is that anyway to greet your wife, Damon, after she just totally saved your ass," she teased with a smirk as she batted her long lashes. "Your WIFE!" (Begins season 1, episode 22 Founder's Day) Disclaimer: So I don't have to repeat it every chap, I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the brilliant characters)
1. Chapter 1- Here comes the bride

_Chapter One- Here comes the bride_

Damon Salvatore sat at the bar of the infamous Mystic Grill, cradling a glass of Bourbon. He downs it mumbling,"Shit," as he forgot he's supposed to annoy Stephan and help with the setup for the Founder's Day Parade. He rushes to his car and hurries to the town event.

"What are you doing here?" Stephan asks his brother upon his arrival.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel's gone, and, it's Founder's Day," Damond smirks and pats Stephan's arm,"I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl."

Stephan turns to leave,"Don't start with me Damon-"

"Oh you started it, Stephan, with that whole "_I'm insecure, leave Elena alone_" speech."

"I'm just enjoying that. As long as you heard it."

"Huh? What? You have no sense of humor, Stephan."

"Actually, I just have no sense of _Damon_ humor"

Damon looked puzzled for a second and caught up with Stephan before he could walk away again,"Damon humor... Hey, look. I get it, I get it. I'm the better, hotter, superior choice, and you're scared now that Katherine's out of the picture that I'm gonna turn all my attemtion to Elena. But don't worry, Elena is not Katherine."

"You're right, she's not."

Suddenly both Salvatore brothers turn are struck with awe upon seeing the doppleganger at her finest in a dress from their era. Elena smiles and curtsies, unbeknowst to her, that this gives the brothers dejavu to the one and only Katherine.

The parade begins and Elena and Stephan stand on a float and wave to the people of Mystic Falls. Damon sees Bonnie and demands to speak with her.

"Just leave me alone-"

"Thank you. The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so thank you."

Guilt suddenly coarses through the young witch's veins and trys to regain her composure,"I did it for Elena."

"I know. But I'm still very grateful and I owe you one."

* * *

><p>In some old, abandoned house, John Gilbert is showing Mayor Lockwood how the device, which is harmful to vampires, works in the Gilbert Building, explaining where to put the key in the device and the length of time it works saying that he got a tip about a vampire attack tonight. After the device is activated, the Sheriff's deputies will inject them with vervain and bring them to the building to be finished off. A group of the rest of the tomb vampires were planning an attack on the founding families. They had been planning it for a while and the group leader says to wait for the fireworks to start, but before then for everyone to blend in with the crowd. Little do they know their favorite little secret finally broke away from the vervained chains in the basement and escaped. Anna shows up, acting like shes going along with the plan.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon storms into the vacant Gilbert building where John is putting together the Gilbert device.<p>

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." John twists the key and releases the crippling sound only supernatural creatures can hear, cauing Damon to drop to the floor in pain. John takes this opportunity to inject Damon with vervain and drag him to the basement with the other vampires that were captured and vervained. He then proceeds to set the building on fire and leaves. Damon tries to move but he is weak and the building is rapidly beginning to fall apart.

Elena and Stephan see John infront of the building.

Elena asks,"Where's Damon?"

"With the rest of them... Where he should be. It's over for Damon."

Elena shakes her head in disbelief,"You're crazy-"

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done 145 years ago? It's the right thing, Elena," he then looks to Stephan,"Go ahead. You won't make it out. It will save me the trouble of killing you myself"

Damon is loosing hope swiftly as the beam collapses and flames are all around him. Suddenly, a swift breeze graces him as he feels someone lift him up and carry him out. The only person he can think of is Stephan but this person feels too small and dainty to be him. He can feel himself fading and unable to open his eyes. The night air hits his body as they reach the outdoors. He can hear Stephan and Elena call out his name and run towards him.

Blood. The smell runs up his nose and he can't help it as his fangs descend and the veins pop out. It seems someone is offering him their blood and without hestiation he grabs the skinny arm and feeds. About a minute goes by and the arm is yanked away. He is fully restored and springs up to see his saviour but is rendererd speechless, as well as Stephan.

Elena is confused on why this mystery woman has the Salvatore brothers in such a state of shock,"Um, who are you?"

Damon blinks and asks the woman,"How are you here..."

"Is that anyway to greet your wife, Damon, after she just totally saved your ass," she teased with a smirk as she batted her long lashes.

"Your _**WIFE**_?!"Elena exclaimed with eyes practically bulging out of her head. _Wife_? This women must be joking. There's no way that Damon could be married to this southern belle who came out of no where.

Stephan clears his throat,"Lady Rose... What Damon means is how are you even alive? We watched you die!"

She laughed that tinkling laugh of hers,"You of all people should know that people in Mystic Falls don't stay dead. As you can see, I'm a vampire. Have been since 1864. I've been locked in that wretched tomb, in absolute misery. When we were released, they knew I am Damon's wife and took me as prisoner. I broke free earlier today and came looking for Damon. Only to find him almost burnt to _crisps_! How could you let this happen?!"

The brothers opened and closed their mouths like fishes. Elena looked between the three, wondering who was going to talk first.

"Rose... I'm so sorry." Damon enevelops her into a hug, crushing her to his body. He tightened his arms around her and breathed in her scent as if she might dissapear any second. Elena's eyebrows furrowed at the foreign scene of affection between the man who pretended he didn't have feelings, except for her, and the woman dressed in the kind of clothing she wore earlier as a costume but more extravagant and suiting.

After what seemed like hours they pulled away and as Rose glanced around she suddenly zipped to Elena with her fangs bear,"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!"

"ROSE, NO!" The Salvatore brothers shouted as they both leapt to restrain her. Rose growled and tugged until she shrugged them off,"Un-hand me! I can't believe this, still in love with this manipulate bitch after all this time."

Damon cupped her face to make her look at him,"Shh... Listen. Do you hear her heart? That girl is human. Her name is Elena Gilbert, that isn't Katherine. She is Stephan's girlfriend and is nothing like Katherine."

Rose's face softened and then immeadietly hardened as she looked between Damon and Elena. She slapped his arm away,"You love her... YOU _LOVE_ HER?! How could you?! Katherines look-a-like no less! And you!," she yelled and the looked to Stephan,"I can't believe you fell for someone who looks exactly like her. Nothing like her personality wise, hm? So you're telling me history will not repeat itself despite yet again she has both brothers in her claws? I expected more from you. I can't even look at you's. Elena person or whoever you might be, let it be know I am still his wife and if you have any respect, you will mind yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey hey hey, loves! So, I know the whole beginning of the chap was just a recap of the season one finale but obviously with a twist! Hope you enjoy and look forward to writing the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2- Nostalgia

_Chapter__Two__- Nostalgia_

The Salvatores left in a haze with each a woman on their arm. Rose openly glared at Elena but stopped and stayed in a dazed as she realized she is a lady and still and always will be Damon's wife so Elena loses, giving her no reason to be seething. The world around her is so foreign. These advanced automobiles and electronic devices called "phones" are bewitching and her only desire was to go back to 1864 with her beloved.

They all arrived at the Salvatore Boarding house and Rose beamed at the sight of it, seeing as at least something didn't change. Before the car could even pull to a complete stop, she zipped into the house and twirled and laughed in glee. Damon walked into the house and chuckled at his wife's antics as he leaned against the wall, mesmorized by her. Rose had a way of doing that to people. Her carefree attitude and constant happiness radiating from her pores, making her seem like she's always glowing, never fails to captivate people.

Damon became smitten with her at first sight. Luckily, this time, Damon saw her first and he was someone's first choice. Not that Stephan didn't try to take a crack at her.

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p><em>"My, my, Miss. Don't you think you would like some assistance with all of those bags?"<em>

_The beauty huffed and tightened her grip on the bag that was slowly slipping,"Absolutley not, I can handle myself, thank you very much," she said as she jutted up her chin in pride._

_Damon chuckled,"I'm sorry if I offended you. I wasn't implying you were not capable of carrying them yourself, I was only offering you assitance. Just some friendly help."_

_The woman in the corsetted maroon dress looked up at the man offering his hand and was stunned by his gentle snow-like eyes. Mirroring his smirk she responded,"If you insist," and handed him two of her bags while still kept the other 4 to carry on her own. He admired her strength. As well as her beauty, with long reddish-brown curls descending down her backside, ending right before her bottom. Her dark blue eyes dancing with mischeif. She had this glow about her, and he wasn't sure how to describe it, in that moment._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, Miss. I'm Damon Salvatore," he said as he bowed to her with a smirk, trying to lay on the charm thick._

_She began to walk into the boarding house with her smirk still intact, growing bigger,"That's because I never told you it. Ah, Damon Salvatore. This is your boarding house, I presume?"_

_His brows furrowed in slight confusion as he was not used to the indifferent attitude from women. He then smiled a genuine smile, not his signature smirk for once, and rushed to catch up,"My fathers, but mine once he is gone and then the house will be passed down to his eldest son, me, much to his dismay."_

_The woman arched her perfect brow with question,"You and your father do not get along?"_

_He opened the door for her before entering,"No, he favors my younger brother, Stephan. Although, I can't see why when I'm obviously way more fun and handsome." His smirk returned to his face, sure not to be gone too long._

_She chuckled,"Quite full of yourself, aren't you? As fun as this has been, I must go get a room now, as I would like to settle in and get some much needed rest."_

_"Ah, but see, I'm your guy! That's my job around here so if you will follow me to the counter and finally give me your name, beautiful, then I can gladly give your keys to your room here."_

_She followed him to the counter and scribbled her name in messy script."There. Satisfied?"_

_Damon looked over and read her name and smiled,"Rosalia Sarah Wynters. I figured it was a beautiful name, so it could match the beautiful woman."_

_She smiled and warmth rushed to her cheeks, tinting them a slight pink,"Call me Rose, Mr. Salvatore."_

_"Call me Damon, Rose. So, how long will you be staying."_

_"Well, I'm not quite sure. Just until I find a suitable house. For now, I'll pay for a 3 month stay as I would like to settle first and get a feel of the town."_

_After paying, they began up the stairs to her room and stopped infront of her new bedroom door. They dropped the bags with relief,"So, what brings you to my quaint little town."_

_Rose smirked and began to put her bags in her new room,"Sorry, Mr. Salvatore, that's a conversation for another day."_

_She began to close her door and before she did he said,"That means I get to speak to you another day and by all means that alone is a reason to wake up and come hang around the boarding house in chance I might see you."_

_Rose's eyes twinkled with laughter as she held in her snort at the charming young man on the other side of the door._

* * *

><p>Outside the boarding house, Elena and Stephan were having a hushed conversation in hopes that the married couple didn't hear from within the house.<p>

"I don't understand, why was she never mentioned before, Stephan?"

Stephan sighed,"Damon thought she was dead. We all did... Look, that's just not something you go around telling people like "hi, my name's Damon and my wife, who I was head over heels for, died in 1864 by the woman my brother was compelled to love." Sorry, that's not how it works, Elena."

Elena's brows furrowed and her eyes slightly narrowed as she tried to understand this side of Stephan, whose never used sarcasm before or even had an attitude towards her,"No need for the sarcasm. Sorry if I'm curious about the woman who appears out of no where wearing 19th century clothing, claiming to be Damon's wife and then tried to rip my throat out because she claims I love him, which I don't!"

Stephan growled,"THEN WHY DO YOU CARE?! Maybe you do love him, Elena! Otherwise you'd be happy for Damon, like I am, that he got the love of his life back. The ONLY person whose never fucked him over! Instead you're nagging to me like I'm supposed to do something about it. You aren't mad because she tried to kill you, because it seems someones constantly trying to do that, so that's nothing new. Your mad because he looked at her like she put the stars in the sky! WHY DOES THAT ANGER YOU, ELENA?"

Elena stood there stunned with tears welling in her eyes, rendered speechless.

"You know what? Maybe we should seperate for a while, while you figure that out... I'll drive you home."

With Elena still silent, she got in the passanger seat, waiting for Stephan to get in the car and take her home as tears slowly slid down her smooth cheek. Sighing, Stephan slid into the car and sped off, tires screeching and all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, my loves! I hope you are enjoying tbe story so far. I know these chapters have been short but they will get longer with every chapter I write. Please review with comments, suggestions, or whatever you'd like! (: Let me know if I should continue. Until next time,<strong>

**-Rose. **


	3. Chapter Three- A lady by her own terms

_Chapter Three- A lady by her own terms_

Stefan came home to the sounds of music he hasn't heard in over 100 years. There, in the middle of the living room, was his brother in one of his outfits from when they were human and Rosalia in the same dress as earlier, dancing around so gracefully and simply staring into eachother's eyes, as if having a silent conversation. Stefan was entranced by them, it was no secret that he, at one point in time, pinned after Rose. How could he not?

She brought out a side of him, he never knew was there and although his brother captured her heart instead, he was eternally grateful to know her. He thought back to Elena and their argument from earlier. He loves her more than anyone knows but a secret he will forever keep in his heart, is sometimes he imagined it would be Rosalia in his arms instead. Despite his feelings toward the enchanting woman, he never felt ill-willed toward his brother for getting the girl. They were too perfect together.

Before Damon became who he is now, he was Stefan's idol. Was, still is, the best big brother a guy could ask for.

* * *

><p><em>Stefan and Damon were tossing back and forth a football on the front lawn of the boarding house. <em>

_"Go long!"_

_Stefan ran like his life depended on it and dived for the ball. He fell to the ground and tumbled on the grass, clutching the ball to his chest with his eyes squeezed shut and a goofy smile on his face. He opened his eyes and was about to cheer and yell to Damon he still had the ball but was stunned to silence by a beauty peering over him, with dark blue eyes sparkling with amusement as she giggled. _

_"Would you like a hand, Sir?" She asked him. _

_Looking at her up and down, he shook his head and lifted himself up,"No thank you, Miss. I'm dirty and a lady such as yourself shouldn't lift a man covered in filth or even lift a man at all. Besides, I wouldn't want to dirty that lovely dress you are adorning." _

_She crossed her arms over her chest that wore a royal blue dress. Huffing, she responded,"Excuse me if I come off rude, Sir, but a woman such as myself can handle a man such as you and I do not think dirt would melt me, now would it? I'll have you know I'm not as proper as you might think and given the opportunity I would show you I can throw that pigskin better than you. But, alas, I am a "lady" so I will be on my way to do "lady" things like, oh I don't know, fetching flowers from the fields I suppose."_

_She began to walk away with pride echoing in every step she took. Stefan watched her and was rendered speechless until his brother's booming laugh interrupted the siren's trance. _

_He looked at Damon for advice and all Damon could do was laugh and gesture to her, to say go over to her. Stefan broke out into a jog and stopped infront of her causing her to stop and raise her eyebrow at him. _

_Stefan must not have said anything quick enough because the beauty crossed her arms once more and asked,"Yes?"_

_Stefan shook his head,"I wanted to apologize. My intentions were not to offend you. I'm not used to such a response like that and for that, I admire you for your pride. Can we please start over, I promise I'm not as bad as you think?"_

_She couldn't help but break out into a smile at the young man asking for forgiveness. She courtsied and said,"Rosalia Sarah Wynters, lovely to make your aquaintance. Call me Rose."_

_Stefan bowed to her in response,"Stefan Anthony Salvatore. The pleasure is all mine," he said as he kissed her hand. _

_She bursted out laughing at the gesture and laughed even harder when Damon yelled from where he was still standing,"No fair! You wouldn't even tell me your name without a little suspense."_

_Stefan grinned,"Oh and I'm not so sure you can throw farther than me..."_

_Rose put out her hand with a smirk,"May I?"_

_Stefan looked at his brother who just shrugged in return. He looked back at Rose and put the ball in her awaiting hand. What's the worst that could happen?_

_"Damon, go long!"_

_Damon started to back up with uncertainty but began to sprint as she launched the ball way past where he thought she would. Damon didn't reach it in time and picked the ball up off the ground after it bounced around several times. Stefan and Damon simultaneously looked to Rose with wonderment but only caught sight of her back as she walked away with her shoulders shaking in silent laughter. She lifted her hand and sent the boys a wave with twinkling fingers without ever looking back. _

* * *

><p>The song came to an end and Damon dipped her down with a swift motion and kissed her, making her bubble with laugher. Always laughing; her laughter is contagious and found himself chuckling. The two lovers broke out of each others embrace at being startled since they didn't know Stefan had been standing there.<p>

"Where's the look-a-like?," Rose asked Stefan.

Sighing he stepped into the living room and plopped on to the couch,"Her name's Elena and I took her home. We broke up..."

Before anyone could blink, Rose was on the couch next to Stefan,"My dear sweet brother, I am sorry if this is my fault but if I'm being honest, like I always am, perhaps she isn't the one. I don't see how a person who is the exact replica of the one who ruins everyones lives for her own selfish reasons could possibly be the one you are meant to spend enternity with. Speaking of eternity, does she even want to be changed into one of us? Before you answer that, I just want to address that since you guys seem to think just because she is Katherine's pratical twin that she isn't like her, I beg to differ; history will only repeat itself."

Stefan ran his fingers through his unruly hair. Had Damon never been so set on opening the tomb, would he still be with Elena? Would he be questioning their compatability?

"Rose, she does not want this life. The immortality, the no kids, the thrist, none of it... Even if I am the one she gets to spend the rest of her life with. I guess you're right. Maybe it's time to stay single for a while and find somebody new."

Rose's blue eyes darkened with anger towards Elena at Stefan's confession but smiled for his sake. She patted his knee and stood up,"Lovely! Now, as much fun as all this drama is, I would like to please go to sleep. I know you boys want to know how it is I am alive but that can wait. Today was overwhelming to say the least and being in a tomb for over a 100 years, isn't exactly a place of luxury."

She grabbed Damon's hand and flitted up the stairs to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry, I just noticed that in the previous chapters I kept spelling Stefan's name as "Stephan". My aplogies. I know so far it has been recaps and flashbacks but I am just slowly trying to give you an idea of what Rose is like and her relationship to the Salvatore's. Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed! Please, please leave more reviews my loves. Comment or maybe some things you would like to see happen. <strong>

**Until next time,**

**Rose. **


End file.
